


Sweet Nothings

by Shaunarnia



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally give in to Dean's advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert (you're welcome!)

At first, you tried to resist Dean Ambrose’s advances throughout the night. You usually brushed off his advances on a daily basis, playing it off as some kind of joke, but tonight was proving slightly more difficult considering you had a bit of alcohol in your system. He’d been after you practically all night after he’d set his eyes on you, and he wasn’t going to stop trying until he got what he wanted. Every time he’d staggered towards you, he began purring sweet nothings to you. You’d continued to shrug it off, hoping that he’d give in, but it only made him more persistent, and it was making you harder to dismiss him.

“You know, (Y/N), you can keep telling yourself that you don’t want me, but at the end of the day, we both know that’s a lie.” He husked in your ear, his breath hot against your skin, “I know you’ve always wanted me. You’re in denial, babe.”

The lust was practically dripping from his voice. It honestly made your stomach flip, and he knew it all too well. He wore a smirk as he backed off of you, which turned into a wolfish grin stretched across his lips as he studied your reaction. You hesitated for a moment, biting down on your lip briefly before clasping your hands either side of his face and pulling him in, crushing your lips together with enough force to leave a bruise or two.

He groaned, backing you towards the wall and coming to an abrupt halt when your back made contact with the surface. Your fingers were tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to you and deepening the kiss as his hands roamed all over your body. His tongue trailed along your bottom lip, and you granted him the entrance, moaning as your tongues collided a few times. He pulled back for air, glaring down at you with hungry eyes.

“I want you.” He growled, moving his lips to your neck and placing a few sloppy kisses there, earning a few more moans from you.

“Let’s go somewhere more private. Then I’ll let you have me.” You pressed yourself on your tiptoes and whispered in his ear, pushing yourself closer to his body. God, you could be such a tease.

“My place?” He proposed, nipping at your neck one more time.

“Mr Ambrose, I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
